


Pelle (Dolce e Liscio)

by HorsemanOnTheHellmouth



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Other, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorsemanOnTheHellmouth/pseuds/HorsemanOnTheHellmouth
Summary: It’s the first night of the tour, and Copia gives you a special present; letting you come backstage with him. Bored, you end up trying on his gloves....and doing other things with them, too.(Gender-neutral reader x Copia glove kink fic. For the people obsessed with those gloves.)





	Pelle (Dolce e Liscio)

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Copias-Gloves for the inspiring Tumblr gifs. This fic took me 1079856 years to write and I can’t be bothered to tweak it any more so fuck it. Enjoy the filth guys.
> 
> *FULL WARNINGS IN END NOTES*

“Oh, this is _nice_.”

It was the first night of the tour, and you were getting a very special treat: Copia was letting you come backstage to accompany him. Usually the man was completely against having you on the tour, as he claimed you were 'too distracting', but he had made an exception for you this time. 

And so you had done the obvious thing and immediately wandered over to the rack of clothes set up for the night and began examining the costumes.

You carefully replaced the jacket you had been admiring, and wandered over to the makeup table. Feeling just a little naughty, you picked up the small pot of black paint your lover used on stage, smudging it with your finger onto your face in a very basic smokey eye. 

You also noticed a container of glittering black eyeshadow, probably left there by one of the ghouls, and you used it to finish up your makeup. You looked in the mirror, and nodded. Simple but sexy. Washing your hands, you looked at the clock. Just over half an hour till showtime. 

Looking around the dressing room to see what else you could do to kill the time, you spotted Copia's gloves, lying abandoned on a side table. Overcome by sudden curiosity, you walked over and picked one up- the left glove, as it turned out- and slid it on. It fit remarkably well, and you slid the other glove on as well.

For a few minutes, you admired the gloves, enjoying the feeling of the soft leather, flexing your fingers and turning your hands so that the grucifixes caught the light.

You were interrupted by the sound of the door opening, and Copia's voice calling out to you. “What are you doing there, _mi amore_?”

You opened your mouth to reply, and wicked thought crossed your mind. “Nothing.” You turned your body a little to hide the fact that you were wearing his gloves. “Actually, would you go sit in the chair over there? I have a little surprise for you.”

“A surprise, eh?” You could see Copia's skeptical raised eyebrow, but nevertheless he crossed the room to sit in the makeup chair. “Now close your eyes and put your hands on the armrests.” You told him. “And no peeking!”

Obediently, Copia followed your instructions. He turned his head to follow the sound of your footsteps as you approached, and he jumped slightly as you placed a hand on both of his shoulders, gently pushing him back in the chair. The corner of his mouth twitched as you grabbed the hem of the plain red cassock he was wearing, revealing the black trousers he was wearing underneath.

“No looking.”You reminded him, as you carefully unzipped his fly, careful not to touch his skin and ruin the 'surprise'. It was only then that he spoke. “ _Dolce_ , I do love this... surprise, but it's too close to showtime.”

“No talking.” You admonished. “I'll be quick.” He wasn't wearing any underwear, so you simply pulled his trousers down slightly to further expose his cock. Smiling devilishly, you reached down and wrapped your leather-gloved hand around his cock.

The reaction was immediate. Copia's eyes flew open, his breath coming out in a short gasp. You didn't give him any time to adjust, instead beginning to stroke him steadily. His mismatched eyes flickered from your face to your hands, as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

“My gloves...” He muttered weakly, and you grinned. “They're very nice, aren't they?” You asked, rhetorically. “I didn't think they'd fit so well. I'm sorry, I just had to try them out.”

He threw his head back and moaned, and you rewarded him by tightening your your grip, rubbing your thumb across the head of his cock. You repeated the motion, listening to his moans grow sharper with each movement of your hand, until Copia grabbed your wrist. 

“Please... it's too dry. It hurts..” His voice was hoarse already, and you squeezed his dick just to hear him inhale sharply from the too-intense friction. “Sorry about that.” You frowned, faking concern. “But I don't think lube is good for leather. You should figure something out though, because I'm not stopping.”

You continued to stroke him as he realised what you meant. His cheeks flushed deep red as he slowly bent his head forward and spat. A trickle of saliva landed directly across the head of his cock, and you spread the fluid over his shaft, easing the slide.

Copia spat again, helping ease the friction of leather against his flesh. His face was deeply flushed, his eyes closed as he bit his plush lower lip. “Open your eyes.”

He looked up at you, his pupils so wide it made both of his eyes look black. “Please....”

“Please what?” You teased him. “Does my greedy boy want more?”

“Ye-yessss.” His face was almost scarlet at this point. “I want more.” You couldn't resist when Copia begged like that. You lifted your free hand up to run your fingers across his mouth.

“Suck.”

Copia did so eagerly, and you smiled as you felt the hot pressure of his tongue through the gloves. You pushed another finger into his mouth; three fingers and his lips looked red and swollen, slick with saliva.

“You really like having something in your mouth, don’t you?”

Copia nodded in agreement, gagging as he tried to force more of your fingers into his mouth. He looked so pretty like this, desperate little whimpers escaping him, muffled by your fingers.

“I really need to get you one of those gags shaped like a cock. Nice and thick, so your jaw is forced open and you can’t help but slobber everywhere like the dirty little slut you are. Maybe I’ll tie you up, see how long you’ll last with a vibrator up your ass and your pretty mouth stuffed...”

Copia stopped sucking on your fingers long enough to look up at you.

“Please, I’m going to come, _please_!”

You pushed your fingers back into his mouth. ‘I said no talking. For that, you wait until I say you can come.’

You teased him more with your fingers, rubbing circles over the head of his cock with your thumb. He was trying to fuck your fist now, hips pushing up in little thrusts as he tried to get more friction.

“Remember, you can’t come until I say so...”

Copia whined again at your reminder, the tip of his cock so flushed it almost matched his lips. 

Removing your fingers from his mouth, you pressed his cock between the palms of your hands, letting him thrust into the space in between. Strings of precome dripped down the leather, Copia’s harsh breathing a counterpoint to the obscene sounds of his cock sliding against spit-slick leather.

“Do you think I should let you come?’ Copia nodded, his eyes silently pleading with you. ‘Then beg. Convince me to let you come.”

“Please, please let me come. I’ve been good, I promise, I’ll make you feel so good tonight, I’ll do whatever you want- be so good, just let me come- _fuck_!”

Copia was almost shaking with the strain of holding back his orgasm, eyes closed and eyebrows pinched together, teeth sunk deep into his bottom lip. You were tempted to keep him like this a little longer, right on the edge of pleasure, but you felt he’d waited long enough.

“Come.”

Copia came with a long moan, white streaks of come splashing across the black leather and bright metal of his gloves. After a few more strokes of your hand, you let go of his softening cock, and tapped at his lips with your finger.

“Open.” Still high on his orgasm, Copia lazily opened his jaw. There was a touch of confusion in his eyes, but that quickly cleared when you gave your next instruction.

“Lick them clean. Be a good boy.”

His eyes widened slightly, but he still stuck his tongue out and began licking the mess of come and saliva from the gloves as you rotated your hand, making sure he cleaned every inch. You made him lick the other gloves, as well, until both shone with nothing more than a thin coating of saliva.

You pulled off the gloves, then placed them in Copia’s lap. “Put them on.”

There was a sharp knock on the door. “ _Two minutes to showtime!’_ ” Copia stood, hurriedly tugging his garments back in place. A concerned look crossed his face. “What about you? You didn’t get to...”

“Don’t worry.” You kissed him quickly on the lips. “I can wait until the intermission. Now go.”

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: (spoilers ahead)
> 
> Humiliation and Degradation (you’re doing this to Copia btw) (verbal and physical) (i.e talk of being slutty, spit and come licking/eating etc.) lots of spit, dirty talk, abuse of $600 gloves
> 
> Also:
> 
> -Depending on the type of leather, lube can be not so good for it. If in doubt, try to keep the lube away.
> 
> -Please don’t share makeup you guys it’s how you get pinkeye/conjunctivitis and other gross stuff
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciate...blease....


End file.
